


Tears and dreams

by Lady_dreadful



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_dreadful/pseuds/Lady_dreadful
Summary: How easy it is to crush a dream.





	Tears and dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I got into the mood to do short drabble like stories, but with a bigger word count.

Her crying sounds faint, not loud enough to pick up from the outside of her room. Laura sat on her bed, eyes tearful from bitter crying. Laura knew that she pressed her luck, when she asks her father for chance to join the girl’s academy for ballet. She ran right into her room, after she heard that cold no. Blast her father, and his old ways. Laura sigh, breathing hard.

She never heard shoes cross over the carpet in her room. “Laura, what is wrong” of course, Ruben heard her. How could he not, she clearly slammed the door shut. “Nothing Ruben, just dreams gone to waste” Laura said, her voice is hoarse from crying. She makes a sniffle, keeping more tears back. “That was not nothing, I not deaf” even if Ruben has voice that is void of emotion. He was right; Laura blinks in order to keep her tears away.

“Father is unable to understand, what I want” Laura said, she never sounded negative unless it was her father or her father doing something to Ruben. “Tell me something I don’t know. What did he said to make you slam the door?” Ruben asks, he cares for her and Laura knows it. Below his strange nature, Laura knows that Ruben is not that void in his emotions. 

“You know that academy I wanted to attend?” Laura asks, as Ruben nods. “I asked father if he would take me to the audition, so that I might make chance for it. He said no, and that should not ask for more privilege, I am already lucky enough to leave the home for outside school” so that was her despair, that she could not follow her passion. “Father will crush all the dreams we have, as long as they not by his own design,” Ruben said. Both knew, both said nothing. 

Ruben makes a daring reach, not sure, if Laura will need it. He leave her with hug, before he leaves her room, a little smile on Laura’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write more drabbles, I be open to the idea, just stick to characters inside this fandom.
> 
> English is not my native, yet I still try to write something.


End file.
